protectorofalightfandomcom-20200213-history
Cast List
This page will attempt to keep you up to date on who has appeared on the show so far, and who plays each character. Many of these characters have already died. NPC = non player character, i.e. an extra character not played by an actual poster, therefore can be used as wanted by anyone, killed, removed, made to do or say whatever the plot requires. Adam (NPC). Cyborg/demon working for The First Evil. Dead. Adria (NPC). The Orici. Superhuman woman daughter of Claire, created by Ori to lead their armies in Milky way. Ana Lucia - played by 1foxi. Keeps changing alleigeiances from Others to Jan and back again. Ancients - humanoids who came to Milky way millions of years ago. Made the stargates. Most are dead. Remaining are now ascended advanced energy beings. Angel - vampire with a soul. Came to island in Muppet form to help fight Muppet Initiative. Regained normal form, hooked up with Buffy before being killed by Hellraiser in jealous rage. Batman and Robin (NPCs). Recruited to island by Hellraiser. Killed and replaced by crazy Beaker temporal clones. Bateman (NPC). Patrick bateman thinks he is Batman. Beaker muppet Phoenix - played by PhoenixUK. Son of hellraiser. Leader of Dharma Initiative. Death by suicide. Brought back to life by Claire. Ben Linus - played by Ben_Linus but also a NPC. Leader of Others, but hasn;t been seen for ages, so who knows. Has now come back from a well deserved Hawiian vacation and is played by ecrhoad. Black Oil (NPC). Alien intelligence in oily substance. Buried under island. Bringers - priests working for the First Evil Buffy (NPC). Vampire slayer, hellraiser's lover. Died, came back to life and now immortal. Bunsen Honeydew - head of the Muppet Initiative. Charles Widmore (NPC). Previous leader of Others. Exiled. Now dead. Charlotte - played by Navayenne. Now an Other. Claire Littleton - played by PhoenixUK. Beaker's mother. Currently leading amazons on island. Charlie Pace (NPC). Arrived via Rainbow Rock. Killed by Jan. Chuck Norris - Played by TheRecycleBin Claire Littleton - played by PhoenixUK. Beaker's mother. Locked in eternal battle with Adria on ascended plane of existence. Dana Scully (NPC). FBI agent partnered with Fox Mulder on the X files. On island. Desmond Hume - played by DarthGollum. Desmond alternate (NPC). From alternate dimension. No immunity to EM. Dead. Doc Emmett Brown (NPC). Crazy scientist recruited by Jan to build time machines and terminators. Dogen - played by DFaraday. Ninja banker, protects the Temple. Fox Mulder - played by bknapple. FBI agent investigating events on the island. Hellraiser - played by Hellraiser. Island Protector, brother of 1foxi. Currently ascended being after dying. Eko (NPC). Turned into zombie, burnt in church. Frank Linus: Child that Ben Linus found on returning to the island. Is adopted by Ben and has magical powers. Glory (NPC). Hell Goddess who tried to use island to get back home. Allied with First Evil. Banished by Hellboy to Ogru Jahad's demonic realm to fight for eternity. Harper Stanhope: An other. Engaged to Ben Linus. Hellboy - played by PhoenixUK. Has a baby with LeeLoo. Used Dark Tower to find alternate universe to live in. Hellraiser Go'auld Monster Iguana (NPC). Made from goa'uld infected corpse. Currently stuck in Hell fighting Satan. Indiana Jones: On the island looking for Nikki and Paulos lost diamonds. Allied with Ben Linus to find it but doesnt know Ben's plan Jack - played by Seany, but also NPC nowadays. Killed, turned into Ash monster. Jan - played by withclosedeyes. Janitor. Became the Ganja Monster. Assumed the form of jack shephard and was made mortal and the new Protector by Olicardus. Jin Soo Kwon (NPC). Landed on island on Flight 815. Turned into terminator. Killed by Medusa. Jorge Garcia. Former Protector of Island. Succeeded by Hellraiser. Died from ranch sauce overdose. John Locke (NPC). Arrived on Flight 815, died at some point. John Locke alternate (NPC). From alternate universe. Hanging out with Others. Juliet - played by TeamLost. Fertility scientist. An Other. John Shephard - played by Hellraiser. Colonel in US Army. Works on Stargate program. Good friends with Dr McKay. Joker - played by Hellraiser. Maniac. Now a Monster. Juliet Alternate (NPC). Beaker's lover. Turned into a terminator. Keamy. Mercenary who worked for Hellraiser. Currently a zombie. Morpheus, Neo, Trinity (NPCs). Superheroes from the Matrix reality. Muppet Monster - big muppet beast. Killed by the Thing. Oileans (NPCs). Humans possessed by Black Oil. None left on island. Olicardus - played by Oli. Liason between Hellraiser and Others. Currently Protector of Island. Ori (NPCs) - Humanoids from same galaxy as ancients. Now advanced energy beings. Others - multiple members. Penny Widmore Hume (NPC). Married to Desmond. Head of Widmore Industries. Predator (NPC). Alien hunter. Merged with muppets to become Muppet Predator. Killed by Jan and Hellboy. Priors (NPCs) - priests working for the Ori. Sarah Connor (NPC). Terminator hunter. Currently with Claire and amazons. Satan - currently struggling with Hellraiser monster. The Beast (NPC). Powerful demon who worked for The First. Dead. The First Evil (NPC). Original source of evil in universe. Can appear as any dead person. The Thing (NPC). Alien from outer space. Assumed various forms from people it ate. Took the shape of the Muppet Monster and was killed in that state. Ubervampires (NPCs). Far stronger and more powerful than ordinary vampires. None left on island. More still trapped in Hellmouth dimension. Fought for the First Evil. Vincent the dog - played by Grinning Turtle. Intelligent dog turned into Cloud Monster. Walt (NPC). Landed on island on Flight 815. Became part of the B team when his psychic powers were unlocked. Died helping Hellboy save Hellbaby. Walter (NPC). Scientist from Fringe. Wraith (NPCs). Evil aliens from Pegasus galaxy. Feed off humans. Yemi (NPC). Eko's brother. Turned into zombie, set on fire.